


No One Knows Anything But Us

by vxtya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Angst, I should've added these earlier, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, but here i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxtya/pseuds/vxtya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AN - So this is a gift fic for my darling mutant pietro-stop on tumblr. sweetonmeclarence helped me with it, but I made changes so if you find any mistakes it is all mine…- P </p>
<p>p.s the titles from Tenerife Sea by Ed Sheeran.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	No One Knows Anything But Us

**Author's Note:**

> AN - So this is a gift fic for my darling mutant pietro-stop on tumblr. sweetonmeclarence helped me with it, but I made changes so if you find any mistakes it is all mine…- P 
> 
> p.s the titles from Tenerife Sea by Ed Sheeran.)

He stood in front of the mirror, adjusted his brown hair, the strands that were flying off from his face- not that it was messy, no it never was, but he wanted no flaws, no mistakes, no imperfections whatsoever this day. The suit he wore felt lackluster, too tight, and almost like it was not enough. The dark color brought out the hazel in his eyes, and he smiled, realizing that it wasn’t half bad, but he couldn’t settle for that now, could he? There was a buzzing in his head, a voice that nagged him, telling him he had to fix that cufflink, brush that strand of hair, remove all traces of lint, and put on more cologne - yes, even if it’s lavender - because Luce likes it.

“Nervous?” Castiel asked him as he entered the room and fixed Sam’s tie. “The air is tense, Sam. But you need not worry. You are making the right choice. You are happy, aren’t you?”  
“Cas, of course I am. It’s just I never thought this was going to happen. He deserves better. You know. Someone like Bartholomew. Someone like….”

“Sam Winchester?” Cas suggested, an eyebrow arched, a smile tugging at his lips.  
“No. No, Cas, you don’t get it, he doesn't deserve someone like me, he ….”

“Has loved you since you were kids. It’s always been you Sam. Since the beginning. He needs you. It’s bordering on pathological. You complete him Sam, you always did. You strengthen him. Give him hope to live for. You’re his light, his most treasured person. He loves you Sam. Don’t you dare doubt it.,” he said, a slight frown creasing his otherwise complacent, warm face.

 

Sam Winchester’s life has revolved around Lucifer Milton since he could remember. Starting from his first memory, the blue-eyed blond has been a constant in the everyday happenings of his life. No moment went by during which Luke failed to make Sam laugh, and Luke could always tell what was wrong with Sam even before Sam knew. They were a perfect match - Sam’s brains for lit and Luke’s for history. Sam’s penchant for all things classic rock and Harry Potter stemmed from his love for all things big brother Dean and a constant need to escape reality. It was a contrast to the young Milton, who never saw past Vivaldi or Bach for music, and Milton and Ovid for books. Even then, Luke would smile at Sam’s fandom references, read the fanfic he wrote, because he never stopped whining about how Sirius and Remus should have ended up together, or the UST between Harry and Draco, before he would carry on loving classical music and reading tomes in Greek and Latin. They would meet up every day, at their house, or by the clearing at the lake nearby - laugh, cry, fight, smile, share things Sam would never divulge to anyone else. Luke knew exactly what to say to fix Sam- it didn’t matter what he said, whether it was how gruesome practice was or how bad the cafeteria food is once you let Gabe make lunch. It was Luce, it was his words and his voice and that was all that mattered to Sam.

The first time they kissed, Sam was 9 years old and he wanted to know how before he went on that date with Marissa. Luce obliged and told him he could. But Sam couldn’t ignore the hurt that was in his eyes as he pulled away, wishing Sam luck and not to screw it up with his new girlfriend. Luce never hurt him with words, despite the fact that the usually quiet young boy could turn into Satan incarnate once scorned. Marissa moved away when they were both ten, and Luce held Sam’s hand and told him all about the new recipe Michael and Gabriel were making to comfort Sam.

When they were twelve, Sam kissed Luke again - this time because of a dare at a slumber party game with Ruby, Hannah, Garth, and Samandriel. Luke blushed - his cheeks burned up, eyes closed - and while Sam thought it was out of embarrassment, he felt a tingle down his spine as his friend looked at him as if he were the sun. He later dismissed it as a normal reaction to kissing boys at slumber party games.

They were thirteen when Luke came out. It was an awkward couple of weeks; it hurt Sam-a lot. But he had no right to feel this way...did he? Luke was never his. He could do what he wanted. However, when Luke begged Sam to let Jordan stay over for one of their usual hangouts, Sam felt something break inside. When he saw the boy kiss Luke, and Luke smiling, his whole face lighting up, Sam realized what heartbreak felt like for the first time.

When they were fourteen, Dean started going out with Gabriel. Dean turned revealed his well-hidden feelings for the golden-eyed boy, when Gabriel brought home a senior, Fergus McLeod, for Thanksgiving. Dean’s eyes had flared with jealousy, the type that came along with the realization that you were losing someone. When Dean confessed to Gabe in front of everyone and Gabe had said yes to him, Sam couldn't help but wonder about the hope in Luke’s eyes. The blues of his filled up with something he never knew, never saw in the blond’s visage- desperation, and hope that maybe one day he’ll be loved like that too. When Dean started dating Gabriel, Crowley (the name by which Fergus preferred everyone address him) started making moves on the third Milton sibling, Castiel, Sam was left to think about Luke and his long, oblique glances towards Sam.  
Things were different once Dean and Gabe were dating. It broke Sam and Luke’s equilibrium, ruined their ways, and made them look for new places to hang out. Dean took his and Gabe’s vigorous college schedules and lack of time at home to use as excuses to have their houses all for themselves. Halfway through Dean and Gabe’s rendezvous, Sam met Ruby. The dark haired siren of a girl, who moved to Kansas from California, struck a chord with Sam. after sharing their secrets and stories, they realized just how much alike they were- ruthless, ambitious, clever, witty ,and a tad bit mad. He was happy, he was content but he didn’t see how distant Luke was growing as each day Sam spent with Ruby passed by.

Sam tried to ignore it, but his heart ached every time Luce found another reason to avoid him, to reduce the time they’d spend together. It started out small, the clichéd excuse of being too tired or having a headache. Staying back to help Michael with something. It all hit Sam when he was least expecting it, but Luke was civil, talked to him still and somehow that hurt more than anything.

Time has a crazy way of passing. Before they knew it, Sam had finished school and was waiting for the acceptance letter from Stanford with Ruby. They spent most of their time together now, Ruby slowly replacing the 6’3” blue eyed blond dent in his life. He rarely saw Luke these days, he wasn’t Luce anymore, they’d grown past that. He never came over, never talked, and studiously avoided Sam. There was a limit and when Luke happened to cross it, Sam snapped. He never meant to hit him, never meant to sever ties- but he did, even if it was in a fit of rage. Even if he had no right to get angry with Luce for forgoing Sam to spend time with Bartholomew.

He couldn’t control it- the anger, and was that possessiveness, jealousy that played out when Luke sat in Bartholomew’s lap and laughed at his jokes while all Sam could do was pretend nothing mattered. while Ruby droned on about their shared courses and how wonderful it’d all be, Sam couldn't help but stare at the arm that had snaked itself across Luke’s waist. Gabe and Dean pretended not to notice Sam’s distress, Michael ignored it for the sake of the evening, Castiel gave him a pitying glance and Ruby laced their fingers together to show support. The tension never eased, but it was controlled but it was when Michael announced that Luke was going to New York to study with Anna, did Sam lose it. He asked Luke to follow him and he didn’t, instead sunk further into the embrace that he was caught in. Sam yelled. He didn’t move. Sam shoved at him, pulled at him but he remained indifferent, apathetic. Sam’s hand connected with his jaw and beads of coppery blood formed in his pink lips, but he didn’t move. Instead, he gazed into Sam’s eyes, the arctic blue meeting with the fiery hazel, but they were cold and calculating, not warm and loving. “Are you done, Samuel?” he asked. “If yes, I kindly seek your permission to take my leave.”

Sam cried that night- he lay down in Ruby’s lap and cried. She was his friend, maybe more so than Luke ever was, but Luke was never his friend, was he? He was Sam’s better half. Without him Sam was incomplete, he was as lost and as confused as anyone could be. He wanted to reconcile, he wanted to make it right but before he could, Luke had left. Without a word. And Sam cried some more. When the letter from Stanford came, Sam was ready to start over.

Classes helped. The workload, combined with the unfamiliarity of the place and familiarity of Ruby eased the pain. A few weeks into school that Jess came across him. Though they loved, adored and were mad about each other every single moment they spent together, it didn’t work out. He realized if it wasn’t Jess it was no one. As Sam moved on from the breakup and sought solace in the bright, warm embrace of Jess’ friendship did he smile in a long while. Time passed, with it came changes in his life he never foresaw, friendships that spanned countless exes, the knowledge that Ruby was falling for Jess and Sam’s subsequent realization that he was maybe, just maybe bi, Brady stormed into his life one Halloween. The parallels were clear, visible between the blond medical student and Luce. Though they were both wonderful, ambitious, understanding, one could not seamlessly substitute the other. Luce was irreplaceable, not just in his life but in his heart, his very entity, his very being but he enjoyed his time with Brady and was content with it, until a conversation with Ruby left him pining over someone he thought he had moved on from.

“You ok, Sam?” Ruby’s voice rang behind him, as he was waiting for Brady and Jess who had gone to get drinks. She was dressed in her standard ripped jeans, a light blue Henley and the leather jacket he had gotten so used to associating her with. She sat down and Sam saw that her hand was clasped around the necklace that Jess gave for her birthday. “You don’t look too well.”

“ ‘m fine actually, just the tiniest bit homesick, I suppose, but we’ll get to go home in a few days, right?” he tore his gaze away from Brady and looked at Ruby, who had a piteous look on her face.

“You love him, don’t you?” she asked. Her eyes narrowed in a silent “I know you do. Don’t you dare deny it.”

“Brady? No, I mean I like him. But no, it is not love. Not by a long measure.”

“Not Brady, you dumbass. Luke. Luce, ring a bell? You’re fixated with him. You’ve always been.”

“It’s not like that Ruby…”

“Sam you are… How do I put it? Gone on him? Mad about him?” she said, tucking the wayward strands behind her ear.

“That obvious, huh?” he asked, a shy smile gracing his lips.

“Do you doubt it?”

“No, not sure he wants it though.”

“Ever tried asking him?”

“He never bothered… I mean, he could have told me. Ruby… you have to understand, I can’t do this anymore.”

“You shouldn’t have to Sam, here is a chance… a once in a lifetime chance. Go get your soul mate.”

 

Maybe that’s how Sam found himself at the Milton’s doorstep, nervously clutching a gift, a first edition of Paradise Lost, which he knew Luke would love to get despite having more than ten editions of it in his library. He exhaled shakily, gave a nervous chuckle before knocking on the door. Dean had already left with Gabriel to get the food ready. There was a tight sinking feeling in his gut; a feeling like his navel was being pulled by hook, like the uneasiness that came with apparition.

“Sam… it is good to see you again.” Michael said as he opened the door and ushered Sam in. “So how’s school?” he asked as he leaned into whisper into Sam’s ear. “I know this is asking for too much, but Luce is in his room and just go and talk to him. He misses you Sam, more than he cares to admit.”

“Dinner will be ready once Gabe stops making out with Dean”. He said, voice raised slightly. “Go make yourself at home, Winchester.”  
Luce was lying down, the beats of Fall Out Boy’s “Where Did The Party Go” making Sam smile as never thought he’d see Luke listening to rock that wasn’t Led Zeppelin or something that Sam had forced him to listen. His hair was messy, and he was dressed in the purple dog shirt that Sam was sure he lost from his wardrobe.

“So… Fall Out Boy?” He asked taking a seat on the mattress and feeling it dip under his weight.

“I can explain…” Luke said visibly shaken by Sam’s presence.

‘The song or the shirt?”

“Is both an acceptable answer?”

“Anything is acceptable as long as it is from you, Luce.” Sam cringed inwardly at the failed attempt to come of a romantic.

“So what’s with the corny dialogue? Hit your head somewhere Sam?”

“I think I did because otherwise I would've remained too stupid to realize you’re more than just a friend.”

“Really?” he looked at him, the baby blues shocked but moreover hopeful. A look that tore through Sam and made him want to stab himself with the machete their dad kept locked inside the trunk of their impala, for all the wrongs he had done to this angelic creature.

“Hmmm… you mad at me and I know it’s no cause you’re in my shirt,” He said trying to come off cool, but his voice betrayed him and cracked, “I missed you.” He breathed out, hoping that Luke didn’t lash out at him.

“What can I say? It’s comfy, the shirt I mean… and I missed you too, Sam Winchester.”

“I know.” Sam said before he leaned into kiss Luke. He tasted exactly how he did when they were nine- pine trees, the cool mountain air with a dash of chocolate. “I guess my shirt looks much better on you, than it does on me.” He said- yes, corny dialogue again, but God, he didn’t care how low he was going to stoop for the result he wanted.

“I know. I make everything look good,” he stared at him, “why didn’t you ever say so before? Always been in love with you. It was always you. Not Jordan, not Bartholomew, not the countless guys I slept with, always been you.”

“Really? Now who’s doing the corny dialogue?”

“Sam Winchester, I have been waiting for a long long time. Longer than I’d like to admit. You are mine. I don’t care if that makes me cheesy or corny or whatever, but I love you. We are two halves made whole, Sam. You complete me. So yes, I love you and I wanna spent the rest of my fucking existence with you. If I die before I’m done annoying the fuck out of you, I’ll make sure I’ll do what Eva Longoria did in that one movie.”

“Luke Milton, is this your way of asking me whether I’d wanna tether my life to you?”

“Maybe, but you don’t need to say yes, I mean we haven’t talked or had proper conversation in seven years. So no pressure. I mean, I always imagined I’d propose to you by the lake, you know and we would’ve been in this stable relationship, jobs maybe, a dog or a cat or both and we’d be so much in love and you’d say yes. Not you seeing me after seven years and me asking you on the instinct that you’re going to go away soon. So it’s better if you just forget I asked.”

“Yes,” Sam said shocking himself, “yes, you goddamn idiot. It’s yes. Always been yes. Two halves made whole, right?”

 

All the insecurities, all the “what ifs” Sam had went away the moment Luke walked up the aisle. Sam was sure Luke couldn’t look anymore wonderful in the white number he wore that brought out his eyes. The white and those blue eyes making him look every inch the one he’s been dreaming about and also possibly like the devil as that was Luke’s reasoning for wearing white. “But Sam, Lucifer loves white and I am Lucifer so I’ll wear white.” and he couldn’t say no. Then again, he never could, could he?


End file.
